


Never Dreamed So True

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Snow & Charming, Before Now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Dreamed So True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelly/gifts).



_He'd made wishes on stars, but never dreamed anything so true_

_as watching Snow sleep, arm curled, peaceful, over their growing child._


End file.
